First Date
by invaderzimfannumber1
Summary: Amethyst and Shadow are having their first date, but Zim and Meef are ruining everything. What will happen to their relationship after this very weird date and will they survive it? Read and find out.


-Me- Hello my fellow fan fiction people this is my Thirty-sixth story. I strongly suggest that you read the other thirty in order before you read this one otherwise you will not get it. Here is the order. Cool Zim, The Stacker that came from the Stars, Zim and Gaz together at last, Zim's First Love, Zim's Future, Army Zim, Zim's Worst Nightmare, Zim and Fruit what a pair, Dib'snew Alley, Amethyst's weird cruse of Doom, The Return of the Stalker that came from the Starts, Pool of Horrors, Talent show of Doom, Grand prize of RJ Doom, Halloween Terrors Combined, Annoying new job of Doom, New challenges, Maybe a New Alley for Dib, Kierra'sgrandentrance, Jump in the line home alone dance party, A day with Amethyst, Thanksgiving interview, When Dance Dance Revolution and Waffles Meet, Zim's one little Slip, It'll be the end of the world invaderzimfannumber1and, Amethyst's 1st and Most Horrible Almost X-Mas Ever, Christmas Eve Shopping Spree, The Most Wonderful X-Mas Ever, Amethyst and Kierra's Worst Day Ever, End of the Year Sleep Over, Friday the 13th Valentine Stalker, Poison Bloody Pineapple, Hearts and Arrows, Bloody Sword Transfusion, First day back, Final Destination Iz style, and Fourth of July Speech of Doom. Anyway I don't own Invader Zim or any of the songs in here enjoy.

Setting 1 Zim's Base

Kierra was chasing Gir around the living room. They were both in their disguises and Zim was in the living room reading the paper, and trying to ignore them. So was Mini Moose and Diva. Not much luck in that department.

-Kierra- Gir give me back my book! (She said while chasing Gir trying to get back her Dracula book.)

-Gir- No I want to jump into it, and PLAY WITH THE BUNNIES!

-Kierra- First of all Gir you're the only one is this weird family who "reads"those kind of books. And second of all just because you saw that on Blues Clues that does not mean that it is REAL!

-Gir- Yes it does and I'll prove it. (He throw the book on the floor, and did the dance from Blue Clues.) Blue Scudded I can too. (He jumped on to the book, and nothing happened.)

-Kierra- I rest my case. Now give me that back. (She pulled the book out from under Gir.) Idiot.

-Diva- That's it. (She tackled Kierra.) Take it back.

-Kierra- No! (She said from under nief Diva.)

-Diva- Take it back!

-Kierra- Never!

-Diva- Take it back!

-Zim- I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE! AMETHYST!

-Amethyst- (She came running out of the toilet with her disguise on.) What's wrong Dad?

-Zim- Amethyst I put you in charge of Diva, because I already have two assistant and I don't need another one. In other words SEPARATE THOSE TWO BEFORE I GO INSANE!

-Amethyst- Alright... DIVA GET OFF OF KIERRA!

-Diva- NO TAKE IT BACK!

-Kierra- NEVER! (Then the door bell rang.)

-Mini Moose- (He opened the door and Shadow was at the door.)

-Shadow- Hey Mini Moose. (He saw Diva and Kierra fighting and said.) Is this a bad time?

-Amethyst- No! (She ran outside, and shut the door behind her.) Hey Shadow. (She said as she started to play with her hair.)

-Shadow- Hey Amethyst. So a... (As he talked they could hear that the fighting was still going on.)

-Amethyst- Oh yeah well that ah... Well I think that Diva insulted Gir and that made Kierra attack.

-Shadow- Ah wait isn't it the other way around?

-Amethyst- Oh yeah of course that's what I meant. (The fighting continued.) Haha... Good thing Dad got rid of Diva's ability to transform.

-Shadow- One of your Dad's inventions actually worked?

-Amethyst- HAHAHA! (She laughed a little too hard and it kind of hurt Shadow's ears.) Ah so you wanted to ask me something?

-Shadow- Yeah I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me tonight?

-Amethyst- You mean just the two of us?

-Shadow- Yeah we've never done it before and...

-Amethyst- YES! I mean that would be good.

-Shadow- Great then I'll pick you up at 6:00.

-Amethyst- Great bye. (She went back into the house.)

-Diva- Say it say it...

-Kierra- Aunt.

-Diva- No! (Then when Diva and Kierra saw Amethyst walking in a daze. Kierra saw her chance, and she pushed Diva off of her and ran after Amethyst. She followed.) Hey I'm not done with you yet.

-Zim- FINALLY PIECE! (He said as he fell on to the couch relaxed like.)

Setting 2 Amethyst's Room

Amethyst laid on her bed she was so happy nothing mattered.

-Diva- Ah Amethyst are you o.k.?

-Kierra- O.k. if you are going to be her assistant you have to call her Master it shows your respect.

-Diva- Whatever. I still don't like you.

-Kierra- Ditto.

-Amethyst- Oh would you too stop fighting you're ruining my great mood?

-Diva- Uw spill. (She said as she sat on the bed with Amethyst.)

-Amethyst- O.k. Shadow ask me out on an actual date. Just the two of us. AH!

-Kierra- Ah Master aren't you forgetting something? You still have to tell your Dad.

-Diva- Party Pooper.

-Kierra- I rue the day you ever found that stupid talking formula.

-Diva- Whatever.

-Amethyst- Anyway don't worry Kierra I'll tell Dad later.

-Diva- Good thinking. Now for the really important question "What are you going to wear?"

-Amethyst- I don't know. (She walked over to her closet.) He's seen all of my other clothes before. Hmm... you know what this means don't you guys? SHOPPING SPREE!

-Diva- Yeah!

-Kierra- Oh no...

Setting 3 The Mall

Amethyst was modeling clothes for Diva and Kierra

-Amethyst- What do you guys think of this one?

-Kierra- Master you always wear red.

-Amethyst- Oh you're right Kierra. But, I can't help it red is my favorite color. And besides if I wear green which is Shadow's favorite color it will clash with my green skin.

-Diva- Maybe that's why he loves the color so much.

-Amethyst- I know right.

-Kierra- Master I would not listen to Diva if I were you . She thinks that the reason Gir's favorite color is pink is because of her, when in reality it's because pigs are pink and...

-Diva- (She pushed Kierra into a cloths rack and all the cloths fell on her.)

-Kierra- AHH!

-Amethyst- Oh no seriously can't you guys go five seconds without fighting?

-Diva- No.

-Amethyst- (She dug for poor Kierra and then when she pulled the last outfit off of her it was the perfect one.) Oh Kierra this outfit if perfect. I'm going to go try it on. Thank you. (She hugged Kierra and went to go try it on.)

-Kierra- Glad my pain helped you out Master. (She said as she fainted back into the clothes.)

-Diva- Serves her right.

-Amethyst- It fits. (She ran back into the changing room and then came out to go by the outfit.) Hey Lizzy I would like to buy this.

-Lizzy- Sure. (She said popping her gum.)

-Cody- Please Please! Lizzy please will you go out with me?

-Lizzy- Alright fine. If you'll shut up.

-Cody- YES!

-Amethyst- Dork problems?

-Lizzy- You have no idea, but he can't be as bad as my last jerk boyfriend. (Amethyst look at Cody who was doing a victory dance.)

-Amethyst- Whatever you say. (She took her outfit.) Come on you guys we're going home.

-Kierra- Where am I? Oh yeah coming Master.

-Diva- Oh man why did you have to wake up? (They all headed home.)

Setting 4 Zim's Base

Amethyst and the others walked into the base

-Amethyst- Hey Dad bye Dad. (She tried to run, but Kierra pulled her back into the room.)

-Diva- Again you are such a Party Pooper.

-Kierra- Listen you're new here so allow me to fill you in.

-Diva- This should be good.

-Kierra- (Diva's little commit made Kierra a little mad, but she calmed down and continued.) The last time my Master didn't tell her Dad something important she died! In other words she needs to tell her Dad that she has a date with Shadow tonight at six.

-Amethyst- Kierra... (She covered Kierra's mouth.)

-Zim- Amethyst you weren't gonna tell me?

-Amethyst- No that's not true I was going to tell you. Now surprise. (Zim looked at his daughter with anger and he was crossing his arms and running his fingers up and down.) Oh please Dad can I go PLEASE! (She gave him the puppy dog look.)

-Zim- O.k. you can go.

-Amethyst- Oh thank you Dad. (She said as she gave him a big hug.)

-Diva- Works every time.

-Kierra- I'm still not convinced.

-Diva- What's that supposed to mean?

-Kierra- You'll see.

6:00 p.m.

The doorbell rang and Amethyst ran to the door. She was wearing a blue dress with pink lace on the sleeves, collar, and middle. She was also wearing her gloves, necklace, her crown, and black shoes. She opened the door.

-Amethyst- Hey Shadow.

-Shadow- Hey Amethyst you look beautiful.

-Amethyst- So do you I mean handsome. (He was wearing a black jacket, a green shirt, black pants, black shoes, gloves, and his hat.)

-Shadow- (He saw Zim.) Oh hi Zim... I mean sir. Don't worry I'll have her home by 9:00.

-Zim- Good.

-Amethyst- O.k. Dad you can go now.

-Shadow- Right come on Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Don't wait up buy guys. (They left.)

-Zim- O.k. I'm not gonna worry. She'll be fine... I'm not gonna worry... (Zim sat on the couch and looked at Gir who was playing with little barbie dolls and making them kiss.) GIR QUIT IT! (Gir ran off crying.) Maybe some Earth T.V. will calm me down. (He turned on the T.V. and the Angry Monkey Show came on.) That monkey. (He changed the channels.) No.. No... Ah there's nothing good on. CURSE YOU STUPID EARTH T.V.! (He throw the remote to the side and the button was pushed and it turned to a channel with a documentary on it.)

-T.V.- Are you a worried Dad? Did your daughter just go out on her first date? Do you think that she will be fine?... Well you're wrong. She's Doomed! (The channel changed again.)

-Gir- YEAH MONKEY!

-Zim- Gir me give that. (He took the remote from Gir and turned it back to the documentary.)

-T.V.- Remember all boys are evil. *scream* They are only after one thing... *scream*

-Zim- No! Mini Moose! (He came into the room and saluted to Zim.) I need you too go spy on Amethyst and Shadow.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- I don't care if you have better things to do.

-Mini Moose- Meep?

-Zim- Don't question Zim, and no I'm not being paranoid.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- Oh just look at this.

-T.V.- Again boys (Blood was splashed on to the T.V.) E.V.I.L! (Written in blood.)

-Mini Moose- (He grabbed an army hat and then put war paint on and saluted.)

-Zim- Good now go. (He left.)

-Kierra- See.

Setting 5 The Park

Amethyst and Shadow where at the park, and Shadow was covering Amethyst's eyes.

-Shadow- O.K. you can open your eyes now. (He removed his hand from her eyes.)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow you rented a carriage for us?

-Shadow- Yep.

-Amethyst- But, how did you afford this? I thought you were still looking for a job.

-Shadow- I am, but I helped my sister get a job as a girl scout archery teacher. And, so she is funding this whole date.

-Amethyst- Oh that's awesome.

-Shadow- Yep. (He walked over to the carriage and opened the side door for Amethyst.) Ladies first.

-Amethyst- Thank you. (She got in and the carriage ride began. Just then Mini Moose flew up and hid in the tree. He was not in his disguise, because his main objective was to not be seen so the need was not their.)

-Mini Moose- Meep. (He said into a communicator.)

-Zim- He's spotted them.

-Kierra- (She was reading on the couch.) This is so stupid.

-Diva- Yeah Zim I think you're taking this way too far.

-Kierra- This coming from the girl who has a siren dedicated to Gir in her room.

-Diva- Who told you about that?

-Kierra- You did I was just kidding.

-Diva- Well I ah...

-Zim- SILENCE!

-Amethyst- (Mini Moose took out a video camera and began to record.) Did you just hear something Shadow?

-Shadow- No, but I do have another surprise for you.

-Amethyst- What.

-Shadow- (He took out a tiny guitar.) I'm gonna sing a song for you.

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow.

-Shadow- **I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you  
I'll wait here forever just to, to see you smile  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you  
****Through it all, I made my mistakes  
I stumble and fall, but I mean these words  
**

**-**Zim- Mini Moose you have to follow them.

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Zim- What do you mean you have to wipe this from your memory?

-Mini Moose- (He began to hit his head on the tree.)

-Zim- O.k. now follow them.

-Mini Moose- Meep. (He saluted and followed.)

-Shadow**- I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
That I won't let go  
****Thoughts read unspoken, forever in doubt  
Pieces of memories fall to the ground  
I know what I didn't have so, I won't let this go  
'Cause it's true, I am nothing without you**

-Mini Moose- (He floated to another tree and continued to watch them. Then an acorn fell on his head.) Meep. (He said robbing his head with one hand.)

-Amethyst- O.k. now I know I heard something.

-Shadow- Come on Amethyst you're just too stressed you should just forget everything that is bugging you and enjoy the moment.

-Amethyst- O.k. I'll try.

-Shadow- Good...** All the streets where I walked alone, with nowhere to go  
have come to an end  
I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and s****oul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
A****nd I won't let go**

-Zim- Mini Moose the point of spying is not to be seen or HEARD!

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Amethyst- Hmm... Sorry it won't happen.

-Shadow- **In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you don't know what you're looking to find  
In front of your eyes, it falls from the skies  
When you just never know what you will find (what you will find what you will find what you will find)  
I don't want this moment to ever end  
Where every thing's nothing without you**

-Diva- This is so stupid.

-Kierra- Yeah, but that poem your wrote for Gir was even stupider.

-Diva- That's it. (She ran at Kierra, but she flew out of the way.)

-Diva- Come back here you coward.

-Kierra- Nah Nah come get me Idiot Lover. (She stuck her tongue out at Diva.)

-Zim- Diva Kierra stop.

-Shadow- (He continued to sing, but he thought he heard something too.) **I want you to know  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my heart and soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go (I want you to know)  
With everything I won't let this go, these words are my soul  
I'll hold on to this moment you know, 'cause I'll bleed my heart out to show  
that I won't let go **

O.k. now I here something.

-Amethyst- See I told you. (They listened. And Mini Moose covered the communicator.)

-Kierra- (Diva tried to jump at Kierra, but she missed.)Haha... Oh you almost had me there. Hahaha...

-Diva- Oh would you look at this it's your stupid book.

-Kierra- You wouldn't dare?

-Diva- Opps... (She said as she ripped the book to pieces.)

- Kierra- O.k. now it's personal. (She put on an army hat and war paint.)

-Diva- Bring it. (She did the same thing. And Gir hid under the couch.)

-Kierra- ATTACK! (They ATTACKED.)

-Zim- Kierra, Diva stop... (He got dragged into the fight too.) AHH!

-Mini Moose- (The loud scream scared him and he dropped the communicator on Shadow's head.)

-Shadow- Ow.

-Mini Moose- (At the sight of his mistake Mini Moose put hit hands to his mouth, and then the the wait of the camera pulled him down into Shadow's lap.) Meep!

-Shadow- What the?...

-Amethyst- Mini Moose what are you doing here?

-Mini Moose- Meep.

-Shadow- What did he say?

-Amethyst- He said "That the camera wait was too much for him. Sorry Master."

-Zim- AHH! (He crawled out of the fight and under the couch with Gir.) Mini Moose abort mission ABORT!

-Amethyst- (Mini Moose grabbed the communicator and tried to fly away, but Amethyst grabbed him before he could.) Oh no you don't. (She grabbed the communicator from him.) Dad you are so gonna regret this when I get home.

-Zim- I already am.

-Amethyst- (She crushed the communicator in her hand.) MINI MOOSE GO HOME! (He floated off very fast like.)

-Shadow- Calm down Amethyst. Zim was just looking out for you.

-Amethyst- I know, but he ruined your song.

-Shadow- Hey don't worry the night is still young. Come on let's go get something to eat.

-Amethyst- O.k. (They left.)

-Carriage- Weirdest day on the job ever.

Setting 6 Stake and Shake

Amethyst and Shadow arrived at Stake and Shake.

-Amethyst- A human restaurant are you crazy Shadow? MEAT!

-Shadow- Don't worry Amethyst Julie gave me some Irken powder. Poor it on any earth food and it makes it edible for us.

-Amethyst- Oh cool. (They went in and ordered their food. Then a couple minutes later who should walk up, but Meef and Dex. Dex had a sucktioncups arrow on his butt.)

-Meef- How many times do I have to say I'm sorry before you forgive me Dex?

-Dex- About a hundred more times Meef. (He said as he took off another arrow.) I mean come on all you had to do was pretend to be a girl scout while I flirted with Rachel. But, no you had to hit me with ever single one of your STUPID ARROWS!

-Meef- Well your plan was...

-Dex- Don't say it. My plan would of worked if your wig hadn't fallen off.

-Meef- But, she was ignoring you and... (He stopped.)

-Dex- Why did you...? Oh I guess it's time for Get Your Girlfriend Back Plan 2.

-Meef- Oh no my butt still hurts from the last time Shadow kicked it.

-Dex- Well my butt hurts right now. SO GET IN THERE! (He pushed Meef in the restaurant. And he walked over to Amethyst and Shadow.)

-Shadow- Well that was a good meal. Now for dessert. (A waiter brought a milkshake with two straws to our love birds.)

-Amethyst- Oh Shadow. (Shadow put the powder in the drink and they began to drink. Then Meef walked up.)

-Meef- HI AMETHYST! (His sudden appearance scared Amethyst and Shadow so much that Shadow accidentally made the drink spill all over Amethyst.)

-Shadow- MEEF YOU FREAK LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

-Meef- I'm Sorry I...

-Shadow- NO MORE TALKING! (He grabbed Meef and then punched him right throw the window.)

-Meef- AHH!

-Dex- Uw... that's gonna leave a mark.

-Shadow- Uw that jerk when is he gonna realize that you are my girlfriend and even if you weren't you hate him.

-Amethyst- (She was whipping off the milkshake off.) I've been asking myself that question since I first met him. I rue that terrible day.

-Shadow- Me too. Well come on we'd better get out of her before he wakes up.

-Amethyst- Lead the way. (They ran out the emergency exit.)

Setting 7 Back at the Park

Amethyst and Shadow were back in the Park it was night time. Almost 9:00 their date was almost over and everything was falling apart.

-Shadow- Amethyst are you o.k.?

-Amethyst- No I'm not o.k. Shadow. First my stupid Dad interrupts our date, then that jerk Meef scares us and I get milkshake all over my new outfit and in my hair. And oh Shadow. (She started crying all over him.) What's next the universe explodes?

-Shadow- Oh Amethyst don't cry.

-Amethyst- But, this date was supposed to be perfect and instead it was just plane AWFUL!

-Shadow- I know it was not as perfect as we hopped, but it's not over yet.

-Amethyst- It might as well be because... (He turned her chin up at the sky.) Oh Shadow shooting stars.

-Shadow- Yeah that's why I wanted us to have this date tonight. You know they say that if you wish on a shooting start then your wish will come true.

-Amethyst- Well I wish that we could start this day all over again, but that's impossible. They sure are beautiful though.

-Shadow- You're beautiful. And I know this date has not been the best date in history, but I had fun because I was with you.

-Amethyst- And, because you got to punch out Meef.

-Shadow- Yeah I that was fun. (They both started laughing.) You know Amethyst this date will defiantly be one to remember, but you know what would make it really memorable?

-Amethyst- What? (Shadow grabbed Amethyst and kissed her. They hugged and kissed and her foot popped. The perfect end to a very weird and annoying date. And yet it was a great date in it's own way.)

9:00 p.m.

-Shadow- Well good night Amethyst.

-Amethyst- Good night Shadow. (He left and she went into the house and it was very very VERY MESSY!) What happened here?

-Zim- You don't wanna know.

-Amethyst- O.k. anyway Dad why did you have to rue my date?

-Zim- Sorry Amethyst...

-Amethyst- Enough it doesn't matter, because I had fun anyway. Well I'm gonna turn in.

-Zim- O.k. good night Amethyst. (She left the room. And then Mini Moose flew in the room holding the camera.) Good job watching them the second time Mini Moose. Let's just keep this between us o.k.?

-Mini Moose- Meep. (Zim took the camera for Mini Moose. Then he heard Amethyst about to say something so he hid the camera in his Pak.)

-Me- Lol well I think this one of my most funniest episode yet. I hope you all liked it. Don't forget to review and look at my drawings. The next story is Opposite Day and I am going to try and update Friday so I can make my Halloween Deadline later. Anyway until next time remember these words ZIM WILL LIVE FOREVER!

-Diva- BUT KIERRA WON'T!

-Kierra- SAYS YOU! (She attacks and I get dragged into the fight.)

-Me- AHH! HELP ME!


End file.
